User talk:Harold Burned-Mane/Archive 1
Psychomantis108 So far it's good, I think the orange/brown look is very fitting to the Elder Scrolls games and it's nice on the eye. Navigation is easy and so far it feels well put together, it feels like the sandbox wiki did but with all the improvements that I would have suggested at the time, which makes it perfect really. As far as moving goes I'm still bringing my pages across, which isn't half as difficult as I thought it would be, I think I'm pretty much done. I'm going to ask Uberheroism if it's okay to bring his Tyranil page over, to fix the broken links and I think I should be all set. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 16:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know, I left a plug on LON, so that people will kknow about the wiki. :) Another response David has responded, giving more of a reason now. I guess he was dead set on keeping his wiki the way it was, which is respectable in some ways but meh... http://elderscrollssandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DavidTheWise33 Help! Okay, so I tried to upload a picture to Jina's page, but it didn't work. I didn't think anything of it until I looked in Darius' page, and found the picture! I searched a few other pages and found the same thing! Please help! Aetherius Landing (talk) 01:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, Harold! I felt like I had broken something, but you fixed it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Aetherius Landing (talk) 01:53, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay! I will make a page for Joran, but I'm not good with links.... XD So, if you'd be able to link him to Jina.....) Knight Knight starts off in the Penitus Oculatus but then loses his place over the course of the story, he's a PO agent for 9 chapters, so I felt that it was justified adding him to that category. Frostfall Guild Hey Harold, do you mind if I start making Frostfall Guild pages for this Wiki? Zippertrain85 (talk) 03:51, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Favicon I noticed that we didn't have a favicon, so I've made one from your Burned Mane Red Empire emblem. http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/Favicom_zpsdd29559d.png Would you like it installed? I figured its a bit more interesting than the little blue box. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 11:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Races/Rielmer It was just my own ideas. By the way, thank you for reminding me that Tiber Septim started the Third Era. I will fix it promptly. Hhhmmmm... I was thinking about making an RP with them, but I have no ideas for what it could be about... And no, I don't have that much stuff, so you don't need to. Maybe I'll make one, someday, though. Aetherius Landing (talk) 14:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lilly Tira Lilly is an Imperial, nothing is known about her father, he could really be anything. Like Isis she is an Imperial, not a half breed, I did take it into account though. Thanks. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 08:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : She currently doesn't have an established father, I'd like to keep his race open as of now as its a possibility that Lilly was conceived through unnatural means. She's always referred to as an Imperial in Legend of Nirn and the unlisted RP anyway, so it would be a little late to do anything about it now. : It's not an error or an oversight, she is an Imperial as she was meant to be. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:11, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: You're possibly right, though I don't want to reveal any information about her father as its something that I want to keep open as a concept, maybe explore it later in future RPs or stories, hense why I didn't just do the obvious and make him an Imperial. ::: There are a lot of unanswered questions about Lilly's origin, like how Agatha could have birthed her, when she's an old woman. I like to keep the possibilities open, until I can think of the best way to answer these questions, which is why I'm keeping it open. It maybe possible that Agatha isn't her biological mother or maybe wasn't bred through normal means, like I said earlier, so genes weren't taken into account. ::: Besides, Jagar Tharn has been registered as an 'Imperial' in more than a few sources and his parents were a Breton and a Dunmer. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, I might find a place for them. But is there any problem they're not yet used? RE: Joran's Children Well, in the RP I had established that Jina had three brothers, and that Elva was pregnant. No one had contradicted me then, so I had gone with it. If you would like me to edit it so Jina only had one older brother, I will. Aetherius Landing (talk) 16:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Nelthar Looks good so far, I might just bring over my lore after I edit to fit my original lore, btw, in my own Canon akavir was not the Nelthar's homeland. There was actually an ancient forgotten continent named Kaniros :p it was changed to fit someone else's lore. Nelthro (talk) 07:24, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Set Set is a descendant from a character from Legend of Nirn, so I figured that he belongs in both categories, he's tied to the story. I figured that such characters belonged in both as the Oakvale family plays a part in Legend of Nirn as well as his Grandmother Belwen. I figured that Xervish, Marcia, etc... Who are newly introduced in LON, with no ties to the RP would just be in the LON category. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I came across as frustrated, I was just trying to explain the logic behind it, I don't mind you asking at all. I just wanted to explain that there's some method to the madness. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 18:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't bother me as it maybe stuff I've overlooked and if I don't have a reason for it, it's probably wrong. Don't sweat it. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 10:06, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Classes I think I've done all of the characters who haven't got classes, thanks for the heads up. Something has occured to me, however, I was wondering if we could make the classes subcategories of the three main classes. For example, we have a lot of rogue based classes like Assassin, Hunter, Thieves and Pirates, which could be sub categories of the rogue class and the same could be done for Warriors and Mages. For example: Main Category: Mage Sub Categories: Shadow-Mage, Witches, Psyjiic Monks, Telepaths, Wizards, etc... Of course, this would make classes like Spell-Sword a bit of a problem but there could be a fourth category for combined classes. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) That's what I was thinking, though we could maybe make those into a Mage/Warrior, Warrior/Rogue and Rogue/Mage group. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Morag Tong Morag Tong (as seen in Legend of Nirn) or M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G is an acronym, therefore the letters are meant to be capitals. Which is why I reverted your edit. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 20:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) : You'd have to ask Apollo42, since I've forgotten what it was short for, just thought I'd give you a heads up. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 21:22, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :: I'd meant to do that around the time of writing it but forgot that it needed to be re-read and then newer stuff has come up since. ::: Thanks! :) ::: Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 21:31, June 21, 2014 (UTC) House Nerevar I like the 2nd choice, with the gold version. As for the colors/flag, I think that it is a great idea! Thanks, Harold. Aetherius Landing (talk) 15:28, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Arnor Arnor would wear Riften Guard Armor (without the helmet). He'd have deep blue eyes and black hair, and I'll leave the rest up to the way you see Arnor. Thanks! Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 22:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Great, I'll let you know if I have any more requests. Thanks again! Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 22:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) That's really good! He looks kinda withered away by his work and aware, as he is in the RP. If I want any scars, war paint, or anything, I'll let you know. Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 02:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi there, Harold. I came across this wiki only yesterday, and I have a question. I'm a bit confused, as you said that anyone can store their TES related content, but every page I read (I might've read only a few) is related to the RPs. Can I store my content (characters/fanfiction)? I'll try to make them as lore-friendly as possible. Thanks in advance. Telvanni Nightblade (talk) 03:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Screenshot stuff Joran: http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/51276/? http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/49260/? Jina, without the hood: http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/49669/? Jina, non-combat dress: http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/51682/ Aetherius Landing (talk) 23:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Images Jina has red hair, but otherwise, it's good! Thank you, Harold. Aetherius Landing (talk) 12:33, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hhhmmmmm.... No, Jina gets her red hair from hermother. Showing Joran with a circlet and more of the robe would be awesome. For him, I liked the Ebony Armor from that Morrowind in Skyrim, just without the helmet. Aetherius Landing (talk) 12:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sweet! Thanks, Harold. Aetherius Landing (talk) 12:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, that's awesome! You're right. If you want to use it, go ahead. Maybe you could use it instead of the Ebony Armor? Aetherius Landing (talk) 12:54, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Hi again, Harold. While I'm still a bit confused (like, my character's on the main page, wow, thanks), there is a problem - the image doesn't show up properly. Is it because the image is low-res (if so, I'll try uploading a higher quality image then)? Sorry for bothering you =P Telvanni Nightblade (talk) 09:19, July 5, 2014 (UTC) : I have noticed a similar problem with both of the last two images, only a tiny cropped version of Maria Harin's pauldron shows up in her picture and a small, very low res picture appears in Urjorahn's, I don't know if this is a problem for everyone but it has only started to happen recently. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 11:48, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Songs of Cinder Infoboxes Hi Harold. I was wondering if it's possible for the SoC articles to have a unique infobox. Telvanni Nightblade (talk) 10:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :So I guess it is possible. Kool Khajiit (This one needs something?) 15:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, unique infoboxes. I just wanted some for my articles =P Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 16:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I don't know how to make those. I'd be grateful if you could explain how =) Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 16:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Harold.. Um, could you help me make finish Jannia's page? I'm new to this, so I'm kinda confused... You won't believe how long it took me to put together what I have now. But that's only the intro. I really suck at page making :( Please help! Heliaste (talk) 13:00, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Quote Templates Hi Harold, I saw a quotation mark pic and I'm wondering if there will be a Quote template. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 13:07, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :I do hope you succeed. This template will be one helluva useful thing here. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 13:15, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey again. Um, could help me... again? I just uploaded a picture for Jannia, but I don't know how to place into her charecter box. I told you, I'm still pretty bad at this... Heliaste (talk) 15:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nelthars Fine, but don't change too much, I'd like to keep it as close to my own canon as possible. Nelthro (talk) 15:44, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you soo much! I really don't know how you put up with me! XD LOL Heliaste (talk) 15:50, July 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Daedra If you read the articles, then you should know that Velar gained Daedra-like immortality, practiced nothing except Daedric magic, and got his own plane of Oblivion. He spent enough time there to be considered a Daedra, but it is also possible that Hermaeus Mora was involved. This yet has to be revealed. Urjorahn had his soul replaced by that of a Daedra, again, if you read the article you should know it. Sorry for confusion. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 03:23, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Mages Guild Category Hi there, Harold. Is there a way to rename the Mage's Guild category? It should be without an apostrophe. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 14:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Images Sorry, I didn't know that there were that many, won't happen again. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 18:18, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Font Hi, Harold. I have yet another question. Is it possible to change a page's font? Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 05:50, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Featured Page It's up to you. I don't really mind, but it might be nice to have something from LON be up there. :D Aetherius Landing (talk) 13:01, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Sandbox Hi, Harold. Is it possible to replace the "The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Wiki" lettering on the top left corner with something else? If so, I have a few options. I can upload them for you to see (they're not really so good). Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 13:53, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Here is something I made, as I said it's not so good but still may be better than the default lettering. I used the Red Diamond emblem from your Flag of the Empire. One option is red, and the other is brown to match the overall color scheme. Tell me what you think. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 04:06, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I've also made this, for the main page, perhaps under the slideshow. There was also a red one but since you favor brown, I only uploaded this. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 11:48, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Canons Hi, Harold. Could you rename "Telvanni Nightblade's Canon" to "Telvanni Nightblade Canon"? It's the original name. Thanks in advance. Also, it seems StormbladeTheNevarine is making his own canon too, so adding The Stormblade Saga there might be an option. Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 17:27, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Harold! Harold... I... er... uploaded something I wasn't supposed to. Er... Three pictures, actually. Could you help me... get rid of them? Aetherius Landing (talk) 02:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) A Little Problem Uh, Harold, the TNC image seems to have freaked out. I tried to update the file, it did it, but the image does not switch to the later version on the articles where it's used. Then, I tweaked the image a bit and updated but the latest version does not show up. The TNC category page still uses the earliest image. I don't know what to do, is it a problem with image updating, or is it just me? I'd be grateful if you could offer a workaround, or help me fix it. The one with black symbols instead of transparent ones is supposed to be the latest version. P.S.: I used the image in this template. I doubt it's the reason, but still. Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 09:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, my good man. Now I think I have to wait till it's updated, since I reverted the updates a lot and I don't know which is the latest one. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 12:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Harold, the TNC page's image did not update, it just shows a stretched old version which bugs me. What if the image could be deleted so I could just reupload the latest one? Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 03:43, August 9, 2014 (UTC) My Little Project Hey, Singey! So, er, you know those New types of Mer things and stuff I've been working on? The Eltmer, Balmer, Atnium, etc, etc... Er... I sort of have a little picture for a category for that, but I don't know if it looks good. So, after you respond to this, I'll upload it, to see if you could help me.... MAke it look good, or say it looks good. :D Thanks, Aetherius Landing (talk) 20:52, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Project Done! I uploaded it. :P Aetherius Landing (talk) 00:36, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it was. But, if you think it would look better without the black, I'll edit it. Aetherius Landing (talk) 00:51, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Er, yeah... I'll try to fix that. Having some troubles, but I'll get back to you soon. :D Aetherius Landing (talk) 01:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Dear Singey, Gah! I edited the photo, and after you got rid of the old one, I tried to upload the new picture. However, they had the same name. For some reason, it uploaded the same photo. Help? Could you get rid of that one? I believe I've found a solution. Aetherius Landing (talk) 01:36, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I'm going to put a category for it as soon as I can. :D Aetherius Landing (talk) 02:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Can you help me make an infobox on a page I have recently made Fjork, thank you. :) Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 03:00, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Telvanni Nightblade Canon Hi, Harold, sorry for bothering you, but I sent a request to change my username and I think the canon should also be renamed to avoid confusion. Since category pages cannot be renamed, could you please delete it? It will be Padomaic Canon, so the tab in the Canons must be changed too. Also, you can delete the TNC image. I don't know how much time it'll take for a username to be changed, but even if I stay TN the Canon will remain renamed. Again, sorry for bothering you. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 10:31, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : You can do it now if you can. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 11:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : The name in the Canons remained TNC. Haven't you changed it yet? Is it my internet? By the way, the username's been changed a few minutes ago. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 13:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Nope, the Canons tab at the top of the page. Nevermind, it was my internet to blame, everything's all right now. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 17:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh my God! I just noticed your sigils question! I'm so sorry! You must think i'm a total bitch.. I'm not, I promise! Yes, I made the sigils, if thats ok. I used "Coat of Arms Design Studio" for the sigils. And I also created the pictures for Jannia. You see, I play Skyrim on the XBOX, so I can't use mods, especially those that make the charecters more attractive. So I created her using Daz 3D studio. It took forever, but it ws well worth it! I Also tried making Eyjne, but she just couldnt come out right. I'll still make her, just at a later date. Again, so sorry about this and the fact that I'm RPing so much less. I really love you're extended universe!!! Heliaste (talk) 13:11, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thak you! You know, if you have any requests, I can make some more pictures! But not on Daz. The software is on my desktop back in the states (It would kill my laptop) so I won't be able to use it for a while. But I can do sigils, cresta and stuff like that, If you want! :) Heliaste (talk) 16:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Template Issues Hey Harold, so I was trying to get the Template on the Fjork page, but noticed how when I added stuff for his "Family" section, it wouldn't come out, you mind checking this out? Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 19:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Icon Harold, could you delete this icon? I don't want to mess with updating anymore as it's a pain in the @$$ with my internet. I'll just upload the recolored one under the same name. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 13:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for a late reply, I was quite busy. I tried to upload the image with the same name, but it did not update (the new icon was colored while the old was white, and the white one remained). I'm sleepy and pissed off, so I guess I'll just upload the icon with a different name and leave the old one to be deleted. : Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 18:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Naerion I added him seeing as he is pretty Important, I'm gonna have to work on him however. Nelthro (talk) 00:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna use the same infobox as Nelthro Kanir uses. And I know I don't need permission just making sure. Naerion might need some tweaking at the history part Nelthro (talk) 11:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I'm having problems with his age tho. He was born in 4E 202, I have no idea what age we are in currently. I will once again utilize him in the next RP I think. He's already a wanted man, I should make him a real villain :p Nelthro (talk) 12:11, August 14, 2014 (UTC) The Rising Sun Uh, Harold, what's this? Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 12:28, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :With a single stub? Will it be expanded later, hmm? Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 12:35, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::"A little" is far from true. :P Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 12:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) According to his former bio, Naerion was 23 at the time of the septim dynasty when his Bi was posted I'll presume that' around 214. So he was born in 189. Nelthro (talk) 13:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Naerion The Contractor armor seems like something he would wear, however on his page you can see the mask he uses. Also if you meant the "Province/Country/City" I wanted I named it "Kaniros". Nelthro (talk) 05:27, August 15, 2014 (UTC) BTW, You may change Naerion's Bio to fit lore. Nelthro (talk) 05:52, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Message Wall Hi, Harold. I've recently stumbled upon the Message Wall feature. Maybe it'll be better than the talk page, hmm? I don't really know :P Tell me what you think. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 10:02, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :All right then. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 12:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Jewelries Hi, Harold. I'm cool with Apparels, but Jewelries got me kinda twisted. I mean, my dictionary states Jewelry is the correct one, as it's uncountable, and is used as plural by itself. I'm just sayin'. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 14:01, August 19, 2014 (UTC) : Nah, have it your way. You're the boss, after all ;) I was just sayin'. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 15:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Nelthar Canon Just wondering if I can add my own canon to the sandbox. My canon is pretty dead and some of it integrated into yours. But the actual lore of mine I have kept out of yours. Also is it okay for a character to be part of 2 canons? I can edit my own canon to fit any character. Even the Nelthars in yours. Nelthro (talk) 16:38, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I added my own canon with 1 character. He's quite dead as of ~4E 209 tho. Nelthro (talk) 18:03, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, I have added Nilya as well. But there's not much written about her at all. As for Nait, he hasn't appeared since he's dead, the only way he'd ever appear is a flashback or resurrection/necromancy. Nelthro (talk) 18:23, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Do I get a fancy mark for my canon as well? :p I actually have the Nelthar mark on my computer somewhere. Nelthro (talk) 18:33, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I think I know how to do that Nelthro (talk) 19:02, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Faction How would I go about adding a page for the Nelthar Family/Faction? Explaining everything about the clan, their ranking systems it's histroy and all that? Nelthro (talk) 12:42, August 20, 2014 (UTC) What I meant was should I just make a new page for it? I don't see any other faction articles, I feel uncomfortable by creating the first one. Nelthro (talk) 12:58, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh... Nelthro (talk) 13:31, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I made the page here: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nelthar_Organization I need to work on it some more. But right now there's a problem you might be able to spot in the ranking system. All Paths have the same first rank(Apprentice) however it looks like it applies to only one path. Any way to remove that one wall so it looks like an universal rank without writing it down for every path? Nelthro (talk) 14:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just wondered why you changed the "Canon differences" Section, Becasue in Nelthar canon, Kaniros isn't in Akavir, And Kaniros is the name Naritin and NElthro wanted fro the place surrounding Kalsheeg Nelthro (talk) 14:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah, now I get it :p sorry about that. Nelthro (talk) 14:58, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Count of Kaniros Either Nelthro, Naerion or Naritin. Depends on who travels the least. How many years did Naerion have to stay in Kaniros? Nelthro (talk) 15:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Naerion is the most likely candidate tho since he has to stay there. And by staying there he won't have any access to other people's minds. Nelthro Travels, and Naritin has other matters to attend to. Nelthro (talk) 17:32, August 20, 2014 (UTC) StormcloakTower4 Isn't it time you ban him and be done with it? He didn't get any better after your warning. Check his talk page. Nelthro (talk) 21:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Nigh-Omnipotence I'd apprecciate it if you changed the olore accordingly, My knowledge of lore comes from Daggerfall and Skyrim, a little Oblivion but almost nothing form morrowind. Also the one who Nelthro sensed is one of Zenoroths descendants. 16:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ^me, I got logged out. Nelthro (talk) 16:56, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Stormblade Saga Hi Harold. You know, Darius Stormblade and Daugalo can be labeled as both TSS and LON, since some of Nait's articles are both BMC and his canon. Besides, TSS icon is just too good to be thrown away :P And I doubt Storm will make any unrelated pages soon. KOOL KHAJIIT 11:03, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Arik Morgan Well, he was the king of the Underland. And, his descendant became the Empress of Tamriel.... So, yeah, he's Royalty. :P Aetherius Landing (talk) 02:14, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Naerion's age He was around 28 during back to roots, is all I know :p Nelthro (talk) 15:59, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome, Harold! I had a question whether its allowed to create new pages related to lore/places/events of OC's? Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 21:50, August 26, 2014 (UTC) OC OC stand for original character ''and/or ''original content. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 09:54, August 27, 2014 (UTC) A Question Hi Harold :) I just wanted to know whether it's possible to become an admin :P I mean, I haven't seen Queenie for a while, and I could watch the wiki when you're away. I'm just askin' :P Have a nice day. KOOL KHAJIIT 16:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC)